The Adventures of Daisytail and Moonshadow (moonlight)
by shippofan2k
Summary: The story of Mine and kirara the greats OC's and how they were both separated at Birth and put in to completely different worlds for most of they're lives and how they went through life... the meeting.. and many other things XD Collaboration with kirara the great
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****One****: ****Enter****Naruto****Uzumaki****, ****Daisytail****and****Moonlight****.**

Twelve years ago A nine tailed fox appeared from out of nowhere smashing trees and mountains in it's path. Only the Fourth hokage could defeat this beast and the beast was sealed inside of child.

at the same time a baby girl with fox ears appeared out of nowhere in the arms of Itachi Uchiha. He brought this baby back to his home and gave the baby to his mother Mikoto.

"you just found her there?" his mother asked.

"Yeah." Itachi said looking at the baby girl in his mother's arms. "She is the same age as Sasuke."

"how do you know this?" Mikoto asked.

"she was in this weird portal..."

**Flashback****, ****Itachi****'****s****P****.****O****.****V****!**

I was running back home from giving father my mother's' message and new set of Kunai when a black and purple portal opened in front of me and i ran into by accident. when inside i saw a woman and a man with a small basket in between them.

The woman had long silver hair, elf-like ears, with nine silver fox tails wearing royal blue and light green robes and on her head sat a crown. The man had black hair in a samurai's ponytail a pair of cat ears on his head and nine wolf tails he was dressed in red and purple robes. on top of his head also had a crown.

in the basket were two little girls. one was wrapped in light green and purple blankets while the other was wrapped in Black and purple. the baby wrapped in the light green and purple blankets had small fox ears on her head with tiny ice blue dragon wings that disappeared. the baby in the black and purple blankets had small cat ears. both baby girls had silverish white hair.

"P-Please." a feminine voice whispered to me. "Get my babies out of here."

My head shot up from the babies to see the woman laying there barely breathing.

"Please young man..." the woman said reaching to touch my forehead. "This is my last wish before I go, I can tell you will be good to them, I ask again... will you please my get babies out of here?"

"Y-yes ma'am ." i said as I picked the basket up and ran as fast as i could to get to the portal.

"T-Thank you." the woman said as she wheezed her last breath.

As soon as I got back the baby with cat ears started to glow. I looked at a necklace around her neck and on the amulet it said "Moonlight." when i touched her she vanished. the other baby started to cry. I consoled the baby and brought her home.

**End****Flashback****No****one****'****s****p****.****o****.****v**

"And now we're here." Itachi said finishing his tale.

"I see." Mikoto said looking at the amulet around the baby's neck. "Maybe this baby's name is on her amulet.

"Maybe, lets look at mom." Itachi said taking the amulet in his hands. "It says, Daisytail."

"What a nice name." mikoto said smiling at the little baby. "Daisytail, what little cutie you are we can all you Daisy for short."

Daisytail smiled and giggled then looked over at Itachi and reached for him as another baby started to cry.

"Wow just in time." Mikoto said as she did some hand signs hiding Daisytail's ears making them look human. "you hold Daisy, I'll go get Sasuke."

"Ok mom." Itachi said as his mother handed Daisy to him.

Mikoto walked out of the room and Itachi held daisy to his chest as a tremor shook the house slightly.

**meanwhile****...**

The small baby known as Moonlight was in her blankets crying and she continued to cry when a tall stoic man with long silver hair with a boa going over his arm walked by.

"Interesting..." the man said picking up the baby who pressed a hand to his cheek.

The man saw that the baby couldn't see at the time of her first memory.

**Moonlight****'****s****Memory****... ****Moonlight****'****s****P****.****O****.****V**

Fire... Fire everywhere... sissy is crying and telling me to keep my eyes shut when she told me i should open my eyes and see our beautiful world... but now... Mommy and Daddy are on the ground dying. Sissy is screaming louder as she does this the fires go out... I smell a calming scent. Sissy calmed down and stopped crying. a Boy talked for a little bit and picked us up then i was teleported to where ever i am now...

**back****to****the****man****... ****No****one****'****s****p****.****o****.****v**

the man looked at the baby in his arms. his stoic face never changing.

"This Sesshomaru will care for this child..." without any other words the man left for his castle.

The man sesshomaru took Moonlight in to his home and felt a slight tremor, but it felt not of their world. Sesshomaru shrugged it off soothing a crying Moonlight. once the tremor was over Sesshomaru brought Moonlight her to a room and putting her to sleep

**12 ****years****later****, ****With****Daisytail**** (****Daisy****)**

Daisytail had grown immensely over the past 12 years. her hair was hip length and it was still silverish-white but had streaks of Purple on her front bangs framing her face with light green going down the back of her hair she was wearing a Purple Kimono that came down to her mid thigh with long white knee socks on her legs on her feet were black ballet flats. she was best friends with Naruto and Sasuke even though Sasuke and Naruto hate each other. she could barely recall the night that she was brought to the Uchiha compound but now and then she would get very descriptive visions.

"Hahahahahaha" Daisy and Naruto laughed as they ran from the random nin while they each had paint buckets in their hands.

"Get back here Naruto Uzumaki and Daisytail!" a random nin shouted.

"You two defaced the Hokage Faces!" the other shouted.

"You guys don't have the guts to do what we did!" Naruto shouted with a fox like grin.

"hahaha you got that right Naru-chan!" Daisy laughed.

**Meanwhile****with****Moonlight****...**

Moonlight was now twelve and had grown up in the castle of The great dog demon of the west, Lord Sesshomaru. Moonlight had long silverish white hair that ended at her hips. she was wearing a dark purple Kimono that ended at her knees, she had also grown a tail. she was wearing a pair of sandals. ever since Moonlight was eleven she was traveling by herself while Sesshomaru was looking for the great demon fang tetsusaiga.

Right now Moonlight was picking some herbs for her journey Moonlight was trying to discover her roots and see who her true family was. All she could remember were the sounds that she had heard as a baby. she didn't open her eyes, though she remembers a Voice telling her to open her eyes but after something happened the voice was telling her to keep her eyes shut. Moonlight would Sometimes have nightmares about this.

"All right I think I have enough Herbs from now." Moonlight said as she dusted herself off. "I guess i'll be off to the next village."

Moonlight knew that most places hated demons, hybrids and Hanyous, but she didn't care. As Moonlight was walking a Fox ran in her path she then she stopped in her tracks as she had a vision of a girl with long silver hair with streaks of green and purple. the girl looked like Moonlight but she had no Animalistic features. but she was running fast almost like she would vanish if she went any faster. this girl wore a cheeky fox like grin as she was running from some official looking people.

Moonlight shook her head and kept on walking.

**With****Daisy****and****Naruto****...**

Daisy and naruto did their best to avoid the nin until they go tired and hid behind a Sheet which helped them to blend into the background. once the Nin was gone Naruto and daisy started to laugh.

"Oh man that was freaking hilarious!" Daisy said laughing.

"I know right, Bwahahahahahahaha." Naruto said laughing. "That was too easy!"

Just then their teacher Iruka appeared behind them.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Iruka shouted making them jump a foot in the air.

"Iruka Sensei was was that for!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS NOT PLAYING PRANKS!" Iruka shouted. "Even more so for you Daisytail you know better!"

once they got there after having to tie up Naruto. Iruka stood in front of the class having Naruto and daisy up front with him.

"You guys should be more Practical about these things, you could fail if you keep, skipping out on class and playing pranks all the time!" Iruka shouted at Naruto and Daisy. "And since you missed the test on transformation jutsus everyone will have to take it again."

everyone groaned and glared at Naruto and Daisy as they all stood at the class.

"Daisytail." Iruka said as Daisy stepped forward.

"Transform!" Daisy shouted transforming in to Iruka but he was dressed in a pink frilly dress with matching shoes and his hair was in pigtails.

Naruto laughed as daisy transformed back looking flustered as she did it again the right way before Iruka could yell at her.

"Ok, good you pass... next Sakura Haruno." Iruka said as Daisy stood next to the shyest girl in class Hinata Hyuga.

"Transform!" the pink haired girl shouted transforming into Iruka perfectly.

"Good, you pass next." Iruka said.

"Yes I did it I did it!" Sakura shouted pumping her fist in the air and jumping up and down.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said as Sasuke transformed. "Nice job... next Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked up to the front of the class confident in himself. Naruto then put his hands together making a cloud of smoke fill the room as the smoke cleared he was now a female version of himself but the only thing covering his chest and lower hip area was covered by Smoke clouds.

When Iruka saw this his face froze in shock as a little blood trickled from his now but in a split second Iruka was shot back with his own nosebleed. this made Daisy laugh so hard she was rolling on the ground holding her stomach. She stop when Sasuke glared at her, she immediately got up and stood there as iruka started to yell at Naruto.

Later on Naruto and Daisy were cleaning the paint/graffiti from the Hokage faces.

"Man this sucks." Daisy said as she was cleaning off some pink paint from the fourth hokage face.

"Quit whining." Iruka said. "Besides Daisytail you are on the second face Naruto is still on his first one."

"Right..." Daisy said as she continued. "I just don't wanna leave yet..."

"What was that Daisy?" Naruto asked.

"oh nothing." Daisy said as she got in to her full speed to finish cleaning the face. "Done, but i'm just gonna stay here while Naruto to finishes up pa- Iruka- sensei."

Daisy sat down next to Iruka as Naruto whined and complained about how slow cleaning the faces was being.

"Aw man this is gonna take forever!" Naruto Complained.

"Quit complaining Naruto." Iruka snapped at Naruto.

"but-" Naruto started.

"No buts." Iruka said. "Keep cleaning at the rate you're going it'll be dark out."

"Not like i have anyone to go home to." Naruto grumbled as he cleaned.

"Ya know naruto..." Iruka said.

"What?" Naruto said looking up to where Iruka and Daisy were sitting.

"Maybe after you're done cleaning, you, me and Daisy can go get some ramen as a reward for cleaning up your mess."

"ALRIGHT!." Naruto and Daisy stated.

"That is the best motivation ever!" Naruto shouted cleaning faster.

Daisy giggled at her best friend. Iruka looked at Daisy who was kind of feeling down and needed to giggle. After Naruto finally got done cleaning the Hokage faces Iruka took the Ramen stand each getting a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, Daisytail why did you deface the hokage faces?" Iruka asked. "you both know who they are right?"

"Yep!" Daisy said as she slurped up some noodles.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "they were the best ninja to ever live, especially the Fourth hokage!"

"But why did you do it?" Iruka asked.

"Because I'm gonna be the better they ever were, Me Naruto Uzumaki I'm gonna be the Hokage BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said with a smile.

"and i am gonna be the best nin to ever live!" Daisy said. "and i want to use my skills to find my roots!"

they all began to laugh.

"Iruka Sensei, I have a favor to ask?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Iruka asked as Daisy finished her Ramen.

"Can i try on your headband?" Naruto asked with a cheeky/Pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh this?" Iruka asked said he touched his Head band. "You only get to wear this when you graduate the academy."

"Aww come on please!" Naruto begged.

"Is that why you took your headband off?" Iruka chuckled.

As this went on daisytail found herself lost in her thoughts.

"I hope I can still have moments like this more often, Sasuke has been really distant with me... I wonder what is wrong with him." Daisy pondered as Iruka snapped out of her thoughts.

"Daisytail do you want me to walk you home?" Iruka asked.

"No I'm good, Sasuke is going to meet me here so we can walk back home." Daisy said faking a smile.

"um, ok... I'll see you tomorrow for the graduation test." Iruka said as he walked away.

"Bye Iruka Sensei!" Daisy called after her teacher.

After iruka disappeared from her sight she sat back down at her stool. Naruto was watching from a spot in the trees watching as Daisy sat there and tear up a bit. This made Naruto frown in disapproval. Daisy was like a sister to him and it made him pissed Sasuke always did this to her. Naruto leaped down from the tree and sat next to Daisy.

"hey!" Naruto said hugging Daisy.

"Oh hey Naru-chan." Daisy replied. "I thought you would be home by now."

"Nah." Naruto said with his grin. "you know i won't leave you alone like that Daisy, you have enough issues with your f-"

"Shhh!" Daisy said covering his mouth with her hands. "Not out loud... Sasuke might have ditched me for training."

"thats all ya had to say." Naruto said as he got up from his seat. "I'll walk you back."

Daisy smiled and walked with her best friend back to the Uchiha compound. after bringing her back safely she said her goodbyes and went inside.

**With****Moonlight****!**

Moonlight had finally found a place to sleep for the night. she had also caught some fish and hunted some Rabbits making sure they were cooking on the fire she set up some bedding on the cave floor and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Moonlight was thinking back to the vision that she had earlier that day. Who was the girl she saw? was it a future vision of herself? nah that couldn't have been could it? Moonlight turned on her side and watched as the flames cooked the rabbit that she had caught. What would happen to her on this Journey?

Only time could tell...

**End****of****chapter****one****part****one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****Two****: ****Enter****Naruto****Uzumaki****, ****Daisytail****and****Moonlight****Part****Two****!**

**with****Daisy****and****Naruto****!**

Naruto had walked over to where Daisy was waiting for him at the Uchiha Compound so they could walk to the graduation test together. Daisy looked as if she didn't get any sleep and looked very pale. This worried Naruto very much.

"Naruto, I don't think I'm gonna pass." Daisy said looking at the ground as they walked.

"Daisy why do you say that?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"I just don't feel like I'm gonna pass, Sasuke yelled at me last night for coming home late even though he never showed up to walk me home... he also told me that i won't amount to anything and that i should give up." Daisy said with sadness dripping from her voice.

"Daisy don't let that asshole get to ya." Naruto said wrapping an arm around Daisy's shoulders in a friendly one armed hug. "We're gonna pass this test and follow our dreams!"

"You're right Naru-chan!" Daisy said perking up from her depression.

Naruto and Daisy were excited for once about going to the academy so they ran at their top speeds to get to get there. Daisy took her seat next to Choji while Naruto to his seat next to random nin boy.

"Good luck today Daisy." Choji shyly mumbled to Daisy with a blush on his cheeks."You too Choji-Kun." Daisy said smiling at him as Sasuke glared from afar.

at that moment Iruka had walked in with a list of names on it getting everyone's attention as he walked into the room.

"The test will begin shortly when you hear your name called please go into the testing room to begin you test, the test will be on... The clone jutsu." Iruka announced.

Naruto and daisy's faces lost all color as they thought in unison. "THAT'S MY WORSE JUTSU!"

"Daisytail." Iruka called out as he ushered Daisy in to the testing room.

Daisy followed Iruka into the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki her breath hitched in her throat mentality begging for help in her mind. but little did she know that someone was hearing them... and watching at the same time.

**With****Moonlight****!**

Moonlight was resting at one Sesshomaru's many mini homes when she saw a portal open in front of her showing the girl from her visions.

"What's going on?" Moonlight asked herself.

"oh please someone just jab me with a throwing star right now!" she heard the girl think. "I'm totally gonna fail this test and I'll never find out my true origins!"

"Why can i hear her thoughts... it's almost... as if she was... contacting me..." Moonlight thought as she watched the girl struggle.

"Daisytail, please stop standing there and perform the Clone Jutsu." a man in a green vest with spiky ponytail told her.

"Uh... right..." Daisytail said as she clasped her hand together in way that was unfamiliar to Moonlight. "CLONE JUTSU!"

**with****Daisytail**

A cloud of smoke covered her as she tried her hand that the Clone jutsu. once the smoke cleared Daisy looked over and saw a pile of pale goop on the floor with her face on it.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted at Daisy.

"Now now Iruka you are being harsh on poor Daisytail." Mizuki said as he walked over to the girl and placed a finger under her her chin to look her in the eyes. "She did try her best and she has passed all the other tests when it comes to jutsus after all."

Daisy Shivered under his gaze making her feel uncomfortable. Iruka grinded his teeth then cleared his throat catching their attention.

"She has never been good at this jutsu but i can not let her pass while other people in her class have practiced while she chooses to goof off, I'm sorry but she still fails." Iruka said.

"But-" Mizuki started to say.

Daisy looked down at the floor and before anything could be said to her she ran to the window and leaping out of the two story window and landing on her feet.

**with****Moonlight****...**

Moonlight watch and didn't understand what was going on? What are/is jutsu? Why did this girl keep popping up in front of her in visions and in her dreams. Why was this happening in front of her?

Moonlight watched as the girl Daisytail leap into a tree and start crying.

"Now I'll never be able to find my real family... Sasuke will think i am a fool, I'll never be come a great nin, I'll become a lowly wife... maybe I should leave the village..." Daisytail said thinking out loud.

"Why would she leave those that love her!" Moonlight shouted at the portal. "who ever this sasuke person is I want to punch him..."

"W-who was that?" she heard Daisytail ask. "and why would you want to punch sasuke?"

"She heard that?" Moonlight thought. "Um... can you heard me?"

"Yes i can hear you... whoever you are... now show yourself!" Daisy shouted.

"um i can't show myself... but I'm Moonlight." Moonlight told the girl using her mind to talk to the girl.

"O-oh, well I'm Daisytail but people call me Daisy." Daisytail said. "how Can i hear you but not see you?"

"I don't know..." Moonlight replied.

After a moment moonlight and Daisy could not talk to each other but Moonlight could still see Daisy sitting on a tree branch as other kid's around her age running out of the place they called the academy. she saw the blond boy that had been running with Daisy walk out the same expression on his face that daisy had.

"You didn't graduate either Naruto?" Daisy asked as boy sat on the swing."Yeah..." Naruto said looking at daisy. "Ya know you can stay at my apartment so you can avoid Sasuke."

Moonlight shook her head as she watch them talk.

"You can't runaway from all of your problems..." Moonlight thought as she saw the teacher they called Mizuki sensei stand in the trees talking to them.

**Moments****earlier****With****Daisytail****and****Naruto****...**

"Thanks Naruto." Daisy said.

"I don't think I can face him at all at the moment."

"no probs... man i can't believe we weren't able to graduate!" Naruto said to daisy in a depressed whisper.

"I know, I mastered every jutsus that pa- i mean Iruka sensei taught me but the clone jutsu even one hes gave to me for the hard work on the other moves I did a great job on." Daisy replied in a depressed tone.

"I wish there was a way that we could both pass." Naruto wished.

"I know of a way to help you both graduate." the familiar voice of Mizuki sensei said.

"Really!" Daisy and Naruto said in unison with their eyes and voices full of hope.

"of course." Mizuki said. "You two just need to- we can't talk here follow me."

Naruto and Daisy both nodded in agreement as they followed Mizuki. once they got away from the crowd near the academy within a few minutes Mizuki, Naruto and Daisy found a place to talk in private.

"What we're going to tell us Sensei?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Naruto asked excited.

"well, if you both can learn a jutsu from the sacred Scroll you can graduate." Mizuki said.

"The sacred scroll?" Daisy asked. "but that has-"

"Our ticket to graduate!" Naruto said with a grin.

"So you both accept?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"I Guess so." Daisy said.

"Great!" Mizuki said with a grin. "Now I'll tell you where to find it."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted.

**With****moonlight****...**

Moonlight was watching as the portal closed before she could anything else.

"for some reason i feel worried for her... and i barely even know her." Moon thought as prepared herself for her trip tomorrow.

**With****Daisy****and****Naruto****...**

Daisy and Naruto had followed Mizuki Sensei's instructions and found the scroll and right now they were on their way to a special hut in the woods that Mizuki has also shown them so they could practice the jutsu from the scroll.

"You excited daisy?" Naruto asked with a grin while they leaped in the trees.

"Yeah i guess, i feel wrong about this Naruto..." Daisy replied looking worried.

"Come Daisy it'll be fine." Naruto said as they got to the hut.

"All right, I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Daisy asked.

Naruto and daisy both sat down and looked at the Scroll. after a few minutes Naruto opened the scroll to the first Jutsu.

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu." Daisy read out loud.

"but that's our worse jutsu." Naruto grumbled.

"But if we do this jutsu pa...-iruka sensei will be so proud of us he'll let us graduate." Daisy replied.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as they started to practice.

**With****Iruka****...**

Iruka was laying on his bed it was almost eleven o'clock at night. He couldn't fall asleep, The words that the Hokage had told him after he failed Naruto and Daisytail were still floating around in his head.

"Iruka, you and Naruto are one in the same but in ways that you don't see it he too has grown up without the love of a mother or father. He could hear the Hokage tell him. "Daisytail looks up to you she has never really know the love of someone who cares for her and has shown her that she could be anything in this world if she works hard for it..."

The memories of the night Kyuubi attacked the village flooded into his mind. His parents were killed in the mists the fighting and was orphaned just like Naruto and Daisy. like Naruto no one cared for him... that was until they both met daisytail.

**Flashback**

Iruka was eating ramen when he heard a group of kids yelling and shouting at a girl with white hair with streaks of purple on her front bangs. The girl was sitting there with a stuffed toy fox held tightly in her arms.

"P-please leave me alone." The girl cringed.

"No way you're not from here!" a younger sakura shouted as a boy with spiky blonde hair stepped in front of the girl. "Hey move Naruto!"

"No..." The boy Naruto growled, Naruto couldn't take it any more hearing them go on and on with teasing and yelling at her."Stop it... stop Picking on someone who is different then you are!"

"Like we would listen to you Naruto?" Ino yelled as she shoved him into the girl behind him.

Iruka got up from his seat at the ramen stand, walked over to the group of kids. Iruka cleared his throat and everyone froze.

"Iruka-sensei the kids besides Naruto and the girl shouted.

"You kids need to go back to your classes or you'll all have to stay after..." Iruka snapped.

"Yes sensei!" The group of kids shouted as they ran in to the academy building.

Naruto turned to face the girl and smiled at her. he went to give her a hand to help her up she cringed.

"It's ok I'm not gonna hurt ya." Naruto said.

"R-r-really?" Daisy asked as naruto nodded.

"Really!" Naruto shouted with a grin as the girl grabbed his hand.

"T-thanks." the girl said. "I'm Daisytail but my best friend calls me Daisy."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said. "Nice to meet ya Daisy!"

"Thanks for helping me." Daisy said with a giggle as she looked over at Iruka. "Thank you too sir."

"Oh, no problem." Iruka said as Daisy rushed over and hugged his leg. "H-hey kid."

"Yes?" Daisy asked looking up at him her arms still wrapped around his leg.

Where are your mom and dad?" Iruka asked.

"I...I don't have a mom and dad..." Daisy said looking at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"oh sorry." Iruka apologised.

"It's ok mister!" Daisy said brightening up. "I live with-"

"Daisytail!" Itachi shouted.

"Itachi-nii!" Daisy shouted letting go of Iruka's leg to rush over to the Uchiha.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked worried.

"I'm sorry Itachi-nii." Daisy said.

"I got lost and i couldn't find you... When i went to look for you i ended up getting picked on... but Naru-chan and this ninja man helped me!"

"really?" Itachi chuckled. "Well thank you Iruka... but where is this naru-chan?"

Daisy looked around a sad look her face.

"He must have went home." Iruka said as she rustled daisy's hair.

**Present****...**

"Iruka!" He heard Mizuki shout. "Iruka wake up!"

Iruka shot up from his bed and rushed to the door.

"Mizuki." Iruka asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto and Daisytail!" Mizuki shouted. "They stole the sacred scroll!"

"no... not the sacred scroll!" iruka shouted.

When Iruka got dressed he dashed off into the woods to look for Daisy and Naruto before the other nin could get to them. as Iruka dashed through the trees he started to think."Why would Naruto and Daisytail take the sacred scroll it didn't make any sense!"

**with****Daisy****and****Naruto****...**

"You're doing great Naruto!" Daisy shouted with glee.

"You too Daisy!" Naruto shouted back.

They both sat back down in the grass both exhausted, covered in dirt and sweat.

"Iruka will be so proud of us!" Naruto said with a cheeky fox like grin.

"Naruto, Daisytail!" They heard Iruka shout as he came in to view.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto shouted with a wave as he and Daisytail got up of the ground.

when iruka came to stand in front of them he examined them.

"Iruka sensei!" Daisy said with a smile.

"We know how we can graduate!" Naruto shouted happily.

"What are you talking about?" Iruku asked them.

"Mizuki sensei told us if we learned a jutsu from the scroll we could graduate!" Daisy said with a smile still on her face.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah and he showed us where to find the scroll and everything!" Naruto said.

"Mizuki... I should have known..." Iruka thought as they heard a dark chuckle coming from the trees.

"Well it looks like you found out my plan." Mizuki said with a dark and creepy smirk on his face as he threw a kunai at naruto.

Iruka jumped in front of him and got hit in the leg with the kunai."Naruto, Daisytail run!" iruka shouted.

"I-iruka Sensei." Naruto and daisy stuttered.

"So you're actually helping the nine tailed fox run away, oh iruka it looks as if you have a change of heart?" Mizuki said.

"Nine tailed fox.." daisy muttered.

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted.

"Oh you don't know Naruto, daisytail?" Mizuki asked.

"Naruto you are the nine tails!"

"No..." Naruto shouted as he trembled.

"Don't Listen to him Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"Oh and there is the sweet and lovable Daisytail." Mizuki said targeting Daisy. "You are a kit of the damn fox!"

"wha..." Daisy began.

"Didn't you ever ever think of when they found you?" Mizuki taunted.

"You were found when that thing! *points at Naruto* attacked us and you were there, coincidence I think not!" "B-but," Daisy stuttered.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Iruka shouted. "Naruto, Daisytail get out of here!"

Naruto and Daisy stood there shaking at this information. Mikuzi found his chance to attack as he threw his Giant Shuriken at Naruto and Daisy. They closed their eyes to brace for the impact but it never came they felt themselves get knocked down to the ground but there was something trembling above them.

They opened their eyes and saw Iruka above them trembling in pain they looked over at his back and saw the Shuriken was stabbed in his back.

"Iruka-" (Daisy)

"Sensei." (Naruto)

"Quickly... get out of here as fast as you can." Iruka struggled to say as he coughed up a little blood on to their clothes. "keep the scroll safe."

Naruto and Daisy rushed off quickly with the scroll. Mizuki jumped down to Iruka and kneeled down beside him.

"You are pathetic, you let the ninetails and the kit get away, I'll finish you off later after I take care of Daisy and Naruto." Mizuki said as he dashed off after the two children.

**with****Moonlight**** (****Cause****i****don****'****t****feel****like****doing****the****chase****scene****without****having****Moonlight****see****it****!)**

Moonlight was sleeping peacefully when the vision popped into her head. She saw Daisy and that Boy Naruto leaping through the trees to run from something or someone. she saw the man Mizuki chasing after them, Daisy was leaping fast when all of the sudden she was almost hit by a kunai but dodged it with a demon like speed. this made Shadow wonder to herself if this girl was really a human...that moment she saw them hide somewhere in the trees as another Naruto popped up out of nowhere but without Daisy. Iurka ran behind him out of nowhere.

"Naruto give me the scroll I can keep it away from Mizuki better!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto looked at Iruka and threw a kunai at Iruka making a puff of smoke surround him.

"Why the heck did he throw a kunai at the guy that is trying to help him!" Moonlight asked in her mind as the smoke clear to reveal Mizuki."wait... what the hell was that?!"

"how did you know it was me?" Mizuki asked with a scowl as Naruto was engulfed in smoke.

"Cause I am the real iruka." Iruka said as he emerged from the smoke.

"I was going to save you for later." Mizuki said. "but I guess I'll just end you right now!"

Moonlight saw Mizuki take out two shuriken and threw them at Iruka making them come from the front and the back. Iruk braced for the impact but i never came he felt something hit his back but it wasn't sharp. He opened his eyes to see Daisytail with the shuriken in her hand while Naruto stood in front of Iruka.

"Naruto, Daisytail!" Iruka shouted.

"So the nine tails and the kit are back." Mizuki shouted.

"How dare you!" Daisy growled as Naruto joined in. "Anyone who hurts people for the fun of it doesn't deserve to live but people that take the take to witness a persons potential is a great person!"

Daisy's eyes flashed yellow for a quick second as Naruto growled at Mizuki. Chakra surrounded Both Naruto and Daisy.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" They shouted as a bunch of clones of themselves appeared while Mizuki tried to attack them. Daisy and Naruto's clones began to attack Mizuki and they beat him up until he surrendered and passed out. Moonlight was impressed with the skills these two people her age possessed which inspired her to train harder. She saw Daisy dressing Iruka's wounds as Iruka told them how proud he was of them and that he never hated them and for them to close their eyes. as soon as they closed their eyes Iruka reached for his and Mizuki's headbands. One he had the headbands in his hand he ties on to Daisy's waist then he put the other on Naruto's forehead.

"Open your eyes." Iruka said weakly.

Both Naruto and Daisytail opened their eyes to look at their Sensei.

"Congrats... you passed." Iruka said with a weak smile making both of them (even moonlight even though she wasn't there) tear up. "and to celebrate tonight the three of us are going out for Ramen my treat."

Both so over joyed Moonlight saw them Glomp Iruka laughing with their sensei's pained laughter. Moonlight smiled in her sleep as the vision ended and she woke up.

"i guess i had a vision and i didn't even know it..." Moonlight said with a sigh. "I better put on my human disguise and get some things before heading out again..."

with that moonlight got up and got dressed. She pulled out an illusion charm, slipping it on her wrist she transformed into a human. Little did Moonlight know that there was someone watching her... but he was not of the world she lived in.


End file.
